Keisuke Jin
Kamen Rider X (仮面ライダーX Kamen Raidā Ekksu?) is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 1974 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider X. His design was based on the Belostomatidae or "Giant water bug", and the letter X. He is also known as X-Rider (Xライダー Ekksu Raidā?) and is the fifth Rider after Riderman. Keisuke Jin Keisuke Jin (神 敬介 Jin Keisuke?, portrayed by Ryo Hayami) was the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. However, Keisuke and his father were attacked by Neptune of the G.O.D. organization which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a "Kaizorg" (カイゾーグ Kaizōgu?) to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, Keisuke battles G.O.D. Powers For the first 27 episodes, Keisuke's used the phrase "Set Up" (セタップ Setappu?) and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase "Dai Henshin!" (大変身！ Dai Henshin?) to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms. As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy called Special Structure that allows him to survive the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. Techniques *X Punch (Xパンチ Ekkusu Panchi?) *X Chop (Xチョップ Ekkusu Choppu?) *X Kick (Xキック Ekkusu Kikku?) *X Two-step Kick (X二段キック Ekkusu Nidan Kikku?) *Revolving Kick (回転キック Kaiten Kikku?) *X Finishing Kick (X必殺キック Ekkusu Hissatsu Kikku?) *Riddol Crown Split (ライドル脳天割り Raidoru Nōten Wari?) *Rider Hammer Shoot (ライダーハンマーシュート Raidā Hanmā Shūto?) *X Slash (X斬り Ekkusu Giri?) *Riddol Windmill (ライドル風車 Raidoru Fūsha?) *Riddol Windmill Flame Reversal (ライドル風車火炎返し Raidoru Fūsha Kaen Gaeshi?) *Riddol Barrier (ライドルバリア Raidoru Baria?) *Rider Shock (ライダーショック Raidā Shokku?) *Electroshock (Electric Power) (電気ショック（エレクトリックパワー） Denki Shokku (Erekutorikku Pawā)?) *Vacuum Hell Wheel (真空地獄車 Shinkū Jigoku Guruma?) *Mid-air Hell Wheel (空中地獄車 Kūchū Jigoku Guruma?) *X-Rider Super Five Kick (Xライダースーパーファイブキック Ekkusu Raidā Sūpā Faibu Kikku?) Equipment Ridol The Ridol (ライドル Raidoru?) is X-Rider's transformation belt and main weapon, kept in his belt until it's needed. The Ridol is a multipurpose weapon with four buttons that each activate a mode. *Ridol Whip (ライドルホイップ Raidoru Hoippu?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "H" button on the Ridol. X-Rider can use it like fencing sword. *Ridol Stick (ライドルスティック Raidoru Sutikku?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "S" button on the Ridol. *Ridol Rope (ライドロープ Raido Rōpu?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "R" button on the Ridol. *Longpole (ロングポール Rōngu Pōru?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "L" button on the Ridol. Cruiser The Cruiser (クルーザー Kurūzā?) is X-Rider's motorcycle, able to travel land, sea, and air. X-Rider can use the Cruiser to execute the "Crusier Big Loop" (クルーザー大回転 Kurūzā Dai Kaiten?)/"Crusier Attack" (クルーザーアタック Kurūzā Atakku?) combo to take out his opponents. Category:Characters Category:Riders